


And he was never the wise au

by mikeellee



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Antichrist, Love, Love Stories, M/M, One True Pairing, Possessive Behavior, True Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Just a small au where Mark never found out Damien is the antichrist. I never watch the movie but I get the plot points of the movie-Omen II-anyway. This is an AU. So if is that different from the movie...now you know why.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	And he was never the wise au

N/A: The Omen fanfiction. I never watched the second Omen...since this is an AU "what if Mark never found out what Damien is" I can take some artistic license here.

In hindsight, if one ever desires to write a real biography about his life, this would be the most pivotal moment of one Damien Thorn could ever experience and that´s saying a lot. Damien, a kid traveling in his first years as an adolescent is slowly crossing the state to return home. By this time now, Damien has all the confirmations of what he truly is- now, he has all the doubts and power this little tittle can carry- and his expression shows nothing. He wishes to show nothing.

His eyes half-closed- the weather is matching his inner turmoil and Damien can find this funny if nothing else- and only opens completely when he sees the only person that lingers in his mind. "Mark?" his tone is soft-bellow a whisper as his heart is beating faster- and Damien is immediately tackled on a hug.

Mark´s face is crying. All signs of being crying for some time are present and Damien is never good to comfort anyone. Mark is not anyone. "Mark? What happened? Are you hurt?" Aunt Anne is a fanatic. Aunt Anne hates Mark as he´s competition for his attention -and Mark always wins even if he has no idea he competes- and Mark still hugs him.

"Damien, I ..." he takes a deep breath as Damien instructed calmly. "I listen to a bunch of horse shit," Mark said in his best impression of a cuss. Is cute...if he wasn´t crying so much. " about you, some priest come here and told to me and my father you´re the Antichrist" and Damien feels the hug tightening. Until Mark lose-Damien´s cheeks are painted into a pink shade- Mark continues. "And he said you´ll conquer the world...and I almost" and he shakes his head. "I come to my senses and told them, of all them, to stop and other things..." he trails off.

Mark trails off. Bitting his lips- something Damien notices too much- and concludes. "But I was afraid...so afraid they would split us..." they remain together. Ignoring the time. Damien can forget, temporarily, the big revelation and offers a small smile.

"We won´t be split. I promise" Damien promises again and again as he hugs Mark again. And if anyone would ever be brave to write a book about his life-Damien´s life or just Antichrist´s life- one would be wise to add how the two are still in their first years of adolescence. Still unsure of their own sexuality- Mark is on this spectrum. Damien cares not for labels. -unsure how to kiss and how Mark didn´t kiss Damien´s lips, but, kissed his forehead out of the moment.

After Damien promised no one will take him away from Mark. And the kiss, of course, was too young to be full of passion or a Hollywoodian. It was a mixture of chaste and something else- something Mark is not ready to face. Too innocent but not completely innocent. A lovely mixture of Heaven and Hell, and Mark is not ready to open this box- "That was...sorry," he babbles a little more and Damien says again how they won´t be separated.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

How his followers like to be called is irrelevant to how Damien calls them. Aunt Anne is ever the one to accept his whims, but, not this time. "He´s a liability, my lord," she´s on the floor walking on four. He asked. She did. Only one person is enjoying this. "this boy will be your doom"

And Damien´s eyes are icy. Coolly- different from any gaze he gives to Mark whatever they are- and he scowls her. Damien is the Antichrist. He makes his path. They listen or else... "Mark is mine and I´m his. Our fates now are moving together. And if anyone has any complaints..." there´s his smirk. Too satanic. Too divine. "speak now..."

No one says anything.

No one in the house is very fond of Mark either.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They reach 14 years old with some uncertainty about their future. Mark holds hands with Damien more and gives hugs. Only this. He had a girlfriend. A pretty girl named Vanessa. - the other boys think she´s pretty too and all tease Mark for having a girlfriend so earlier- Damien is not happy. Damien wonders if he could... or should take action against this little couple.

One day, Damien is on the creek. His powers are increasing and sometimes, all he wants is to walk -is a way to have some control or just to admire the view or maybe both-when HIS father told to take a new path-never mind the logic or geology. If Damien wants to be in a place. He´ll- and sees Mark and Vanessa argue.

"Mark, please, don´t be stupid. He´ll be the death of you"

"Have you notice how we´re always arguing about the same thing. My brother?!"

"I´m trying to save you!"

"If he was that powerful...he could have ended me a long time ago, Damien is my brother." he pauses and adds "if you won´t stop saying that...then we´re done"

"Mark, please, the Beast has no friends. No brother. And no love"

"Then glad we´re not talking about Damien...He´s not the Beast. He´s just Damien for me"

And Damien almost cries at this. A part of him wonders if this was sincere. Maybe HIS father is gifting Damien-or a bribe. Could be both ways- and now he wonders if he should care. 

Is not as if Mark is a robot-like some of his followers- who are following him without question anything...So, Damien is not forcing anything, Right? Damien is back home- arriving first than Mark- and is drying his tears.

"I never cry happy tears before" and Damien grins to himself.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________

One night, Damien and Mark are together in the room-Richard Thorn and Anne Thorn are on a loving vacation. Damien orders Anne to do so, as she must make the man forget the conversation about the Beast. And Anne will take any mission with a smile if could help her master- laying down on the bed.

Damien knows what Mark will say-is a habit of knowing Mark. Not reading his mind. There´s a difference- "Damien...me and Vanessa break up" and Damien is not tacky to say something like ''great'' or ''good riddance''. He has more class than that. "we always fought over...you" and Mark has an awkward smile. "And it was weird is like...I was cheating on her with you or vice versa" and Mark regrets using those words. Damien isn´t complaining.

Their hands are intertwined. Damien likes to think their fates are too. His thumb caress Mark´s one thumb as their eyes never leave each other. "And you and that girl? She was pretty...still seeing her?"

"No. We break up" his tone is aloof. The appeal of dating a girl who thinks you´re a God or in this case Satan vanish pretty quick-even if she has blonde hair and blue eyes- and Mark bites his lips. Again.

"Damien, what do you want to do when you´re an adult?" Oh, what dangerous question. It makes Damien smile if nothing else.

"I don´t know" there´s honesty in his words. The Beast doesn´t lie.

"Well, I can see you as a billionaire playboy in a yacht"

"Oh really? Am I alone in this yacht?"

"Nope, you have a lot of pretty models there. You know you´re a playboy...hey, maybe you can be Batman"

I´m further away from being a super-hero.

"And you? Are you on the yacht?" Damien asks. Mark blushes too much. 

"Why you would want me there? I mean, there´s pretty models...with bikini or without"

"Yeah...but they aren´t you." and this answer disarms Mark his face is a bit closer to Damien´s.

"I´m...not sure of what to d with my future...I´d not want to be a politician...I would rather be, and don´t laugh, really you can´t laugh" Damien promised already amused. "I want to be chief" and Damien laughs. Mark pouts but didn´t leave.

"Ok. Someone will need to cook in that yacht" Damien states. 

"Father won´t be too happy that I ...not follow the family´s footsteps"

"Leave to me...I can do this for you"

Is all for you. Those words haunt him somehow. Those words still fascinate him somehow.

Mark doesn´t doubt. Still bites his lips. "We´re cousins...Damien, are we doing..." he stops his question looking afraid. Mark is breaking his ''moral barriers'' on his time. Damien can respect that. Can wait for him.

Damien kisses him. Not a passionate way. Is chaste but holding something else too. A shy kiss. A taste. And Mark kissed him back. The kisses are shy until it isn´t anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Damien rules the world in his own way. Can´t fight fate, but, you can change a few details here and there. No one can complain to him. 

"Mr. Thorn. The ambassador of France wishes to talk with you" his secretary informs him. And Damien already knows what is. And doesn´t have the time to answer.

His phone rings with a message. A nice smile comes across his handsome face. 

Damien, when are you going home? I have a surprise for you. And food.

Some happy emojis and the message is over. 

"Schedule the meeting for another day. I´ll go home" Damien is in such a bright mood. As he leaves his chair he almost forgets the lifeless body on his carpet. "Oh, and ask for someone to clean this...the nuns and priests aren´t getting very original those days"

"Yes, Mr. Thorn"


End file.
